


Promises They Couldn't Keep

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders' Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: A quiet day at home might seem ordinary at first... But such days are full of those little moments that count the most in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** That was the last time he would say that to anyone.  
> 

James woke up late. There’d been a time when he’d got up early every day and gone out for a jog, but he’d given up and started sleeping in – well, as much as one could sleep in when there was a one year old in the household.

Besides, the morning jogs were out of the question; as long as Voldemort was after him and his family, he couldn’t leave the house.

He blinked at the blurry room and groped for his glasses. Perching them on his nose, he found that the cat had curled up on his wife’s pillow. There was no sign of Lily, though.

He got up with a grunt and pulled on a faded T-shirt emblazoned with a golden phoenix and padded out in search of his wife.

He found her in the sitting room, curled in the corner of the sofa with Harry, a book in her hand. Harry seemed more intent at trying to tear and eat the pages with the bright pictures on them than listening to the story, however. James grinned and walked over to them, picking his son into his arms just before Harry’s small pudgy fist curled around the book.

“You have to be gentle with the books, Harry. Otherwise Mummy will get very cross with you.”

He met Lily’s sparkling green eyes and noted her arched brow as he bent to kiss her forehead.

“Good morning, love.”

“Good morning, James,” she returned. She smiled at him, and James’ breath caught.

He wondered if ten years from now, he’d still react to her the same way, as he’d done since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Probably, he conceded, since her effect on him hadn’t lessened the slightest during the two and half years they’d been married.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked, closing the book and setting it on the side table.

“Well enough, once I managed to fall asleep,” James replied. He winced, as Harry’s fist found his hair and gave it a hearty tug.

“Da!” Harry squealed.

“Yes, Harry, quite right,” James told his son solemnly. “Did you have breakfast already?”

“We did,” Lily said, getting up from the sofa and smoothing her dress. “I can fix you something right away, though. D’you want eggs? Toast?”

“Don’t worry about it, love. Sit. Play with Harry.” He placed a kiss on Harry’s nose, earning a giggle. “I can make my own breakfast.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think I can fry a few eggs, Lily,” James said dryly as he handed Harry back to her.

“If you say so.” Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

“Honestly, woman, you act if I’m some pampered pillock!”

“I wonder why that is, Mr. ‘But how can you _manage_ without a house elf!?’”

James groaned. “You’re never gonna let me live that one down, are you?”

“Not a chance,” Lily grinned, bouncing the giggling Harry in her lap.

“You insufferable shrew,” James murmured, even as a soft smile tugged at his lips.

“Pfft! You _adore_ me!”

James shook his head in defeat. “I do. I absolutely do.”

 

* * *

 

The day passed by much like any other. Time seemed to tick by slowly, and yet James was surprised it was already tea time and they had all gathered around the small dining table in the kitchen. Harry was sitting in his high chair, spooning as much to the floor as he did to his mouth – though he didn’t manage to make a great mess thanks to the charmed dustpan hovering under his chair, rushing to catch any food spilled.

Lily was eating in silence, keeping an eye on Harry, while James pushed the food around his plate.

“If there’s something wrong with my cooking, just say so,” Lily commented after a while.

“Your cooking’s great,” James hurried to assure her. “It’s just… well, everything.”

He shrugged.

“I know,” Lily said softly. “I don’t like this either, being forced into hiding, but you… You don’t sleep, you barely eat; in another week I suppose you’ll be bouncing off the walls.”

James set down his fork and rubbed his face. “I’m sorry if I’m making you worry. This just doesn’t agree with me. Sitting around, twiddling my thumbs.”

“I know. Which is why I wrote to Padfoot and asking if he could come and visit.”

“Lily!” James gaped at his wife. “You shouldn’t have, he’s busy with the Order –“

“No matter how busy, he’ll make time for you. You know he will.” Lily reached across the table and grabbed James’ hand, curling her fingers around it. “I also thought once you get your Invisibility cloak back from Dumbledore, you could risk going out – as long as you promise to be careful and not be out too long.”

James’ throat tightened. His words failing him, he squeezed Lily’s hand.

“Have I told you I’m the happiest man alive because I have the best wife in the whole world?” he managed at last, his voice only cracking a little.

Lily smirked. “You have, but not nearly often enough.”

James laughed. “I love you.”

“I should hope so,” she replied. “Just try to bear with it a little while longer, James. Padfoot or Dumbledore will get back to us, soon enough. In the meanwhile…”

A wicked gleam appeared in Lily’s eyes, sending James’ stomach aflutter. She traced a slow, teasing circle on the back of James’ hand. “If we put Harry to bed early today, I’m sure I could come up with something to keep you occupied for a moment or two.”

Lily’s smile was full of promise.

James’ heart raced in his chest, and he had to clear his throat. “Right then,” he said, snatching his hand free of Lily’s hold. “Let’s get you into your pyjamas, Harry!”

Lily’s throaty laugh followed him as he padded upstairs, Harry securely propped on his hip.

“Harry, be a good lad and go to sleep early and without a fuss tonight and I’ll let you ride your toy broomstick tomorrow,” James told his son.


End file.
